


One Bad Day: Bruce&Selina 4x21 SPOILERS

by bslayer241



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, BatCat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bslayer241/pseuds/bslayer241
Summary: Jeremiah unleashes his madness onto Gotham as the city is slowly going down, following the massive earthquake that shook its foundations to the core. Bruce Wayne, emotionally unstable after watching Alfred being savagely tortured by Jeremiah, intends to stop him whatever the cost and asks Selina Kyle for help. While keeping him on board mentally, she found out where their enemy was hiding. However Jeremiah won’t get away easily and severely wounds Selina to ensure his escape, leaving Bruce to deal with the consequences.





	One Bad Day: Bruce&Selina 4x21 SPOILERS

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fiction focuses on an upcoming event in Gotham’s “One Bad Day” where !!! GOTHAM 4x21 SPOILERS AHEAD <[Jeremiah shoots Selina]> END OF GOTHAM 4x21 SPOILERS!!! If you don’t want to get spoiled, please do not read this fan-fiction before season 4 is done airing.
> 
> This fan-fiction was written before episode 20 and the Jeremiah White Band Trailer came out, some events might differ from the continuity of what we saw in this trailer.  
> This is the first fanfic I'm writing, so please tell me what you think of it, so I can improve!! xD

_**Part 1: Torn** _

 

It took a moment for Bruce to identify that noise as a gunshot. The chase on the rooftops of the Narrows, now ruins in flames about to collapse, started a few minutes ago. His heart, which kept pounding hard against his ribs suddenly stopped. Unconsciously, Bruce touched his chest with his hands, looking for the hole the bullet would have caused, and as he couldn’t find any, he felt some relief. On the even brighter side, Jeremiah was still within sight so he still had a chance to catch him before it was too late.  
-‘…Bruce.’

  
The young man froze instantly.  
He turned around only to acknowledge the horror of the situation.  
Selina was standing in front of him, paralyzed. Her eyes, filled with pain and fear were looking right into his until he detected the discrete impact on her breast. Blood was already running on her abdomen.  
-‘Selina…’

  
She was barely standing and slightly bounced backwards. Bruce swiftly grabbed her and laid her down, her head on his lap. He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it. He had only known her for a couple years but he felt like she was always part of his life. Every time he was in pain, every time he was struggling, she found a way to make him feel better. She had witnessed the best and the worst of him, she was the only one who could see through him. She completed him. When he decided to become a vigilante, he always pictured that he would die in alley, after being stabbed by some thugs. That way, he would have died a hero, a quick honorable finale to the unending misery his life had become over the years.  
-‘Not this, please not this', Bruce sobbed repeatedly. Tears were rolling down his face. He had never felt so much pain in his entire existence. He would have traded anything to be the one Jeremiah shot, even multiple times. He was holding her head with one arm while putting some pressure on her wound. The blood, her blood, was flowing way too fast. Bruce couldn’t stop looking at it. Panic rushed through his veins as a clear evidence paved its way through his conflicted emotions to his mind: he was slowly losing her.  
A hand softly touched his cheek. This simple contact calmed him and gave him enough strength to detach himself from her wound. Selina was staring at him as if he was the only thing that mattered and so was Bruce. There was a way they looked at each other as if their souls were colliding into one. They managed to maintain that silent connection a couple more seconds before Selina decided to break it:  
-‘Don’t cry… You’re making me wet.’  
Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. It was totally like her to make corny jokes in such a dramatic moment. More importantly, she smiled at her own wit and that woke something in Bruce. It reminded him of that night when he admitted his feelings for her. He also remembered that other night when he apologized to her and how she smiled when he complimented her on her dress. All he could see was this smile. It was like nothing happened, like it was just the two of them. Unfortunately, Bruce could still feel her bleeding.  
-‘Selina, I’m so sorry. It should have been me. You had nothing to do with this and I put you in the crossfire.’  
-‘There was no way… you could talk me out of this, Bruce’ she answered, running her hand through his hair. ’Besides, you really needed the help… You think you’re the smart ass, but… you haven’t called 911.’  
-‘We don’t even know if phones still work after the earthquake’, he chuckled. She was right though. He had totally freaked out. Seeing Alfred being beaten up to death already destroyed a part of him. If it wasn’t for her, he would never have figured where Jeremiah was hiding or what he was planning. Ever since Ra’s came back into his life, things became much more complicated. The thought that he would hurt his loved ones and burn the city had terrified Bruce. He had spent his nights searching for a way to stop him, unsuccessfully. On top of that, his friend Jeremiah had turned mad on him and his only desire was to make him suffer. Bruce had no idea how to stop him either. Like his twin, Jeremiah wasn’t interested in money, power or anything; he just wanted to create chaos. Plus he had nothing left to loose. So, of course Bruce needed Selina’s help. He was on the verge of a breakdown and had no one else to turn to.  
Selina tried to answer but she coughed up blood. The utopic peaceful state Bruce was floating in exploded:  
-‘No, no, no… Selina don’t do this to me!’

  
Bruce picked his phone and dialed the emergency number but he had no network. The Narrows never were covered properly and the earthquake only worsened the situation. Out of rage he threw the phone on the ground and yelled. Then he yelled, again, but it was different. It was louder, deeper, more emotional. This was the final straw, he couldn’t take it anymore. All the people he cared about were meant to be hurt. His parents, his friends, Alfred and now Selina… A wave of despair was dangerously gaining him and it took all of his willpower to not give into it. He forced himself to breathe heavily and examined his options. They had left his car a few blocks from here when they spotted Jeremiah’s lair and bringing Selina to it would take too long. However, one thing was sure: he could not keep her alive on his own. Using that thought as his main drive, Bruce removed his jacket and tied it around her breast to slow down the bleeding. He managed to stand up, carrying her in his arms and rushed to the fire exit staircase of the rooftop. While running down the stairs, he inspected the area. The landscape was desolated. The people of Narrows promptly gave up the few moral codes they had left in order to survive. The streets were empty, the stores were vandalized, and doors were locked. Some cars remained outside, probably left there by terrified rich peeps who panicked when the earthquake occurred. He noticed a range rover that seemed functional. Bruce broke the window with his elbow, unlocked the car and put Selina on the passenger side. He sat behind the wheel, ripped the plastic coating and began binding cables together to start the car. As soon as he did, he pulled the shifter, turned the car around and drove mad fast towards Gotham General.

 

_**Part 2: Broken** _

 

It was both the longest and the shortest drive he ever did. In order to remain efficient, Bruce locked up his emotions deep down within and focused on reaching the hospital. Yet he frequently checked on Selina to keep her conscious, although he couldn’t tell if she was. She hadn’t pronounced a word since they left the Narrows and the silence that reigned in the car made him increasingly uneasy. It soon became unbearable for him so he raised his voice:  
-‘Selina, I promise, we’re almost there! You have to fight! Stay with me!’

 

* * *

 

Selina was struggling.  
She didn’t know how much time had passed since they got in the car. A dark veil had dropped on her conscience so that she wasn’t even sure she was awake. Her senses were barely working. All she could feel was this hole in her chest. It hurted. Deeply. At some point, she got to her limits and wished that she could die so that everything would end. She recalled the last time she was badly injured, when Bruce’s doppelganger pushed her out of a four-store window. It was different back then, she only had a head trauma that night. She was trapped inside her broken body but she didn’t feel a lot of pain, only her conscience fading away. At least she wasn’t suffering. She was only numbed. Now she was pure pain. And it was getting worse. At first her breast was burning but now it was getting colder. And it was spreading. She noticed she was shivering.  
Selina opened her eyes as she heard someone familiar calling her. It was dark outside, or she couldn’t see clearly, she had no idea. Either way, it was too much for her, her head started spinning. She was about to faint when she heard her name again. It was Bruce. She couldn’t see him but she was positive. He was still with her.  
-‘Selina, just hold a little longer! We’re close… You have to stay awake, please hold on!’

  
The words hit her soul so hard that the veil cloaking her perception shattered. Selina was a survivor and Bruce just reminded her that. She had to fight. For herself first. But also for him. His voice became her anchor. She pushed back all her negativity, all her pain and focused on that single word: surviving. She might have a chance after all. She knew she was in a pretty bad shape yet she kept going. While striving to stay alive, a part of her was proud and happy that Bruce was here with her at that very moment. He annoyed her a lot but he also brought happiness into her life. Even though he did her dirty at times, she deeply cared for him. Her first impulse when she realized that was to avoid him, since it was toxic and incompatible with her lifestyle. Nonetheless, they always found their way back to each other, reluctantly at first, passionately later on. Therefore, Selina made her peace with that. She accepted they were two different people with opposite ways of dealing with their problems and with very different goals, and that after all of that, they were still somehow drawn to each other.

  
The sun was timidly rising on Gotham. The violence that tore the city apart from the rest of the world seemingly paused, granting its inhabitants a short truce. The car turned left and suddenly, Selina saw the green light of a panel. She couldn’t read it but she knew it was Gotham General. They did it! However, she was exhausted. She went beyond her limits to stay alive and it drained all her strengths. She had been feeling sleepy and was able to fight it so far, but now it was taking over. Bruce noticed it immediately:  
-‘No, don’t go now, we’ve made it! Everything’s gonna be fine, just stay with me!’

  
She wanted to believe him. She wanted to be strong just a few more seconds and be able to outlive her injuries but they were catching up on her. This time, resisting was pointless, maybe she had lost too much blood. Darkness started surrounding her as she felt she was losing grip. Her breathing slowed down, shallow and weak, and she stopped shivering, her body being too numb and too cold to function properly. There wasn’t much she could do about it. Her vision blurred even more and her eyes closed.

  
-‘SELINA!’

  
Bruce stopped the range rover in front of the main entrance, jumped out and grabbed his dying girlfriend. He ran inside the hospital carrying her in his arms, screaming for help. The facility was overcrowded, due to recent events, yet some nurses brought a stretcher for Bruce to lay her on it. The group walked through the main corridor while the nurses were administrating first aid to Selina. Then the doctor joined them and asked Bruce questions about the patient. He answered in a robotic way, his eyes not leaving her for a second:  
-‘She was shot.’  
-’When?’  
-‘Twenty minutes ago.’ He only knew because there was a clock in the hospital’s hall.  
-‘Is there any relative I need to contact?’  
-‘She has a mom… but they aren’t close…I don’t know anyone else…’

They had reached a door leading to the surgery room. When Bruce stepped in, one of the nurses got in his way:  
-‘Sir, you can’t go there, it’s a restricted area.’

  
Bruce woke up. Crossing the corridor was bearable only because he could look at Selina. Her presence was a soothing balm for him. It all felt like he was in a trance and that nurse just broke it. After everything that happened tonight, he couldn’t stand being tossed aside, he wanted to be there.  
-‘No way, I’m going with her.’  
-‘You can’t, sir. Only medical staff has clearance here.’  
-‘I don’t care, I’m NOT leaving her!’  
-‘Sir I’m gonna ask you to step back, please.’  
-‘You don’t understand, just let me go NOW!’  
-‘We will let you know how the surgery goes but I’m gonna have to call security if you’re not willing to leave.’

  
This stupid nurse was really starting to piss him off. He was wasting time with her when he should be with Selina. This nurse had no idea what Selina had been through, what he had been through… She had no right to interfere. Anger rushed to his brain and he considered the choices he was left with: remain here alone or force his way into the surgery room. A smirk appeared on his face.  
-‘Sorry … but I won’t stay here.’

  
Rage was boiling inside him. His muscles were tensed, ready to attack, and the nurse knew she wouldn’t oppose much resistance. He was about to bump her when a firm hand dropped on his shoulder.  
-‘Bruce, stop. Now’, Jim whispered.

  
Had Gordon slapped him in the face, it wouldn’t have hit him this hard. Bruce came back to his senses within a few seconds. That violence, that darkness… This wasn’t him. Or was it? He froze, horrified by what he was about to do and how normal, even easy it seemed to him. The nurse ran away through the surgery door, leaving him petrified and in shock.  
-‘Bruce, are you okay?’ To be honest he had no idea. No idea how he was or what okay meant anymore. ‘I saw Selina, what happened to her?'

  
Bruce turned around to face Gordon. His eyes were red and his face was deformed by pain. The barrier he had been struggling to maintain vanished in an instant. His retained emotions submerged him altogether, consuming all his energy. There was room for nothing else except his anger, his fear, his pain… He felt nothing and everything at the same time and he had no idea what to do, nor how to react. His body began to show signs of weakness, since he was both physically and emotionally exhausted. He started crying and would have fallen on the floor if Jim didn’t catch him. The detective held him, and Bruce just let it all out, sobbing on his chest.  
-‘Come on, you need rest. You’ve done all you could. Let me pay you a drink.’

  
Bruce didn’t have the strength to refuse. Gordon was right, he had to rest. He nodded, slowly and weakly. Jim, sensing how vulnerable he was gently took him along to the cafeteria room, supporting almost all his weight. It was a small room with some chairs, a couch and snacks. It was warm and welcoming enough for Bruce to instantly feel calm. The sleep deprivation the young man had endured was kicking back in. He got enough time to thank Gordon before falling asleep on the couch.

 

_**Part 3: Lost** _

 

Bruce was making himself some coffee in the cafeteria room. He had only slept a couple hours, enough to feel a little more like himself but he wanted to be awake when the doctor would come. The kettle started whistling, signaling the water was hot enough.  
-‘Can you pour some for me, please?’ Jim was standing in front of the window, contemplating his city turning into madness. Being on night duty didn’t prevent the detective from making sure someone watched Bruce while he was sleeping so that he could attend to his obligations. The fact that he even came back later during his very restricted free time to check on him showed how much he cared for Bruce. The boy poured two big mugs of coffee, gave one to Gordon and sat on a chair.  
-‘So, did you get any leads on Jeremiah?’ Bruce asked.  
-‘Not yet. The guy hasn’t been spotted since you went after him.’  
-‘What about Ra’s? No signs of him either?’  
-‘Some of his assassins made an appearance this morning, but he wasn’t with them. We managed to capture one but he committed suicide before we could interrogate him. Whatever Ra’s Al Ghul has planned, he’s too meticulous to leave loose ends.’  
-‘I see.’ No bright news on this side. Depression was gaining the young man. He didn’t like to be kept waiting like this, without being able to do anything about it. His thoughts went back to Selina who was still in the surgery. Not knowing if she was okay was killing him.  
-‘How long do you think it’s gonna take them?’  
-‘Honestly… I don’t know.’ Gordon drank some coffee and sat next to Bruce. ‘But if I were you I wouldn’t worry that much. She’s a tough girl, she is gonna make it.’ Bruce knew that too but he couldn’t help imagining the worst case scenario. His clothes were covered with her blood. There was a lot of it. Gordon had called Alfred but the brave butler was still recovering from the torture Jeremiah inflicted him and only gave them an answer about an hour ago. He would be there soon with some clothes. ‘And to be honest, it’s you that I’m concerned about right now… Going after Jeremiah on your own was risky.’  
-‘Jeremiah is my responsibility as much as Jerome was!’ Bruce replied, irritated. You’ve seen what he’s done to Alfred, you know what he’s capable of… Stop blaming me for trying to put an end to this.’  
-‘I am not blaming you… I’m just saying that recently you’ve been… involving yourself more into what happens in this town and… I’m trying to understand. You’re kind, smart and resourceful… why put yourself so much on the line?’  
Bruce took a moment to think about it. His life had been so crazy recently that he didn’t get the chance to reflect on his personal issues. He wasn’t sure he could explain it. He decided to try:  
-‘You remember my parents’ murder?’ Gordon nodded, waiting for him to continue. ‘You had the perfect culprit, it was all over the newspapers. You and your partner had glory, fame for taking down Mario Pepper. But as soon as you found out he wasn’t the murderer, you came to me and you promised me that you would catch the real killer and clean the GCPD.’  
-‘It was different, it was my first case-‘  
-‘Your partner didn’t blink an eye, it wasn’t about the case! You felt responsible about me, and you wanted to honor your oath so bad you isolated yourself. Every cop turned against you and you ruined your relationship with Miss Kean. You did the same thing I just did! And now because of me, Selina is…’ Bruce paused to breathe and gather his thoughts. ‘Sorry, I just… I don’t know what I would do without her, Detective, I… I need her. And I deliberately put her in danger.’  
-‘You feel guilt, it’s normal. It’s human.’ Gordon chose his words carefully.’ But you didn’t pull the trigger Bruce, Jeremiah did. He is a maniac and an anarchist and you cannot change that.’  
Bruce understood that but it would stop not him from feeling guilty about what happened to Selina. He tried to find out why. There was one dilemma he had to solve, he just wasn’t sure to be willing to know the answer:  
-‘Should I push her out? At least, she… she would be safe.’  
Phrasing it allowed Bruce to figure this was the fear that had tortured his mind ever since she bled out in his arms. It was also his biggest regret. He brought her into his fight for his own comfort and she was now severely injured. If not worse… Maybe staying away from her would be safer. He was aware of what it would cost him and he would try to avoid it but if it was the only way... Knowing that his answer would be crucial for Bruce, Gordon took his time.  
-‘One of the last time I came here was two months ago… Sofia Falcone had smashed Lee’s hand with a hammer because I was too arrogant to kiss the ring… Lee and I weren’t even together at that time, we… barely saw each other. I swore to take Sofia down, but she almost killed me… and Lee saved me. She kept me alive until I got here… What I’m trying to say is you can’t stop others to use your loved ones against you. Even when you push everyone out… And if you eventually do that, thinking you’re protecting yourself and others, one day you’ll wake up only to realize how much time you lost and you can’t get it back… Trust me, no one deserves that. You and Selina care for each other. Don’t screw it.’  
A long paused followed his speech. Reviving those memories was difficult for Gordon whereas Bruce was trying to process his advice:  
-‘To be honest, I don’t know if I deserve it anymore.’  
-‘You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Bruce.’  
Someone knocked on the door. It was the doctor. Bruce stood up immediately and shook his hand. Gordon joined them as he explained how the surgery went:  
-‘She lost a lot of blood and her injuries were severe. We have stabilized her but she remains unconscious. It will certainly take her a couple days before she wakes up. By that time, she needs rest. We will see how it goes afterwards but I’m rather optimistic. She is a fighter.’  
-‘May I see her, Doctor?’ Bruce asked. The relief the news gave him lit a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
-‘I’m sorry Mr. Wayne, as I said she’s unconscious. In that case, visits are restricted to family members only.’  
-‘Doctor, I told you. Her parents abandoned her. I am the closest thing she has to family. Please, let me see her.’  
-‘I’m afraid I can’t make an exception. Not in times like these. I’m sincerely sorry, it’s not up to me, sir. Our boss has a strict policy about who gets in and out of this facility. You’re welcome to stay here within public opening hours as long as you don’t disturb the staff but know that we can’t give you a room, we are in a crisis situation. This is the best I can do for you, Mr. Wayne.’  
-‘Seriously! You really can’t just give him two minutes?’ Jim argued.  
-‘It’s okay, Detective Gordon. He is already doing me a favor.’ Gordon disagreed but he didn’t push it. Bruce knew he couldn’t get anything more and was already grateful for being able to stay. He turned back to the doctor. ‘Thank you Doctor, I appreciate it. If it’s possible, could you show me which room she is in? I would just like to keep an eye on her. No visiting, I promise.’  
-‘Sure! This way!’ They were about to leave the cafeteria when Gordon got a text.  
-‘Bruce, I need to head back to the precinct. If you need anything, just call me.’  
-‘That’s very nice of you, Captain.’ Bruce meant it. He hadn’t talked to Jim for months. Their conversation reminded him he was a valuable friend he could count on when the time would come. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Bruce was feeling slightly enthusiastic. He followed the doctor to Selina’s room.

 

_ **Part 4: Void** _

 

Third floor, room 319.  
He had been in front of her room for at least half an hour. The doctor was needed elsewhere and left him in a hurry. Bruce didn’t mind being alone. There was glass window through which it was possible to look inside the room. He put his forehead against it, as if he could get through it, and remained there, waiting. He just stood there against the glass, watching Selina. She looked paler and thin from where he was standing but she was still the same. Just asleep.  
‘… Bruce…’  
He kept playing the scene over and over again in his head, looking for something he could have done to prevent it. The rational part of his brain was convinced there was nothing he could have done, but that didn’t keep him from reliving the memory again and again… His mind had its way of torturing him.  
-‘Bruce.’  
This time the voice wasn’t inside his head. He turned around.  
-‘Alfred!’  
The torture the old man went through had left its marks on the butler who looked like he was about to faint. But him standing there was a miracle for Bruce. He was so happy to see him after what happened. The loyal butler hugged him, and this simple embrace warmed Bruce’s heart vividly. They remained there for a long moment before Alfred stepped back to look at him.  
-‘Gordon told me everything. How you holding up mate?’  
-‘I’m better now. Still shaken, I guess.’ He didn’t want to worry Alfred but was incapable of lying to him. The man knew Bruce too well. ‘The doctor said she was fine for now but waking up would take her some time.’  
-‘Right then, we both now she’s a strong lady, this one. I bet she’ll be tickety boo in no time, back to her usual shape. And being extremely irritating as well, in her own way.’ That comment put a smile on Bruce’s face. No matter what he would say, some part of the butler cared about Selina. It was certainly not because of her manners, but she had been of great help and risked her life for them. Alfred opened the bag he had dropped on the floor earlier. ‘Anyway, I brought you a change and a proper breakfast. I figured they wouldn’t have some in here. Whenever you’re ready, we can head back to Wayne Manor, for you to take some rest.’  
-‘Thanks, Alfred. But I am staying.’  
The words came out of his mouth without him thinking yet his decision was sealed.  
-‘Sir, if I may, staying wouldn’t be the smarter play here. You are exhausted. You’ve been fighting the loonies in this town for weeks and now they have come against you. They have hurt you. You need to rest so that you’ll be able to pop back in the game. You have taken this vigilante path and I support you for that but if you want to be able to stop that lunatic, you must do it in the best conditions or you won’t survive it.’  
-‘We have no clue where Jeremiah or Ra’s could be. Gordon says they both went dark and no one has seen them. We have already been to the League of Shadows’ locations and we didn’t find anything. They isolated themselves from all the other villains. Now that we’ve been able to find Jeremiah once, he is gonna be more cautious. And even if we get to one of Ra’s soldiers, he’ll die before he tells us anything. They may be preparing something but we have no way of finding out what until they make a move. Besides, I wanna be here when she wakes up. I have to talk to her.’  
-‘Master Bruce-‘  
-‘Alfred, this is my fault. This happened because of me. How do you want me to rest with that on my mind? I already blame myself for what happened to you… I have to make it right. And I wanna make sure she’s okay.’  
-‘Alright… but I’m staying.’  
-‘They can’t give us a room and you’re barely standing. You’ve been through a lot worse than me. I’m glad you came here but if you want to help me, you need to recover. I’ll be perfectly fine here, I promise.’  
The butler hesitated. He was reluctant to leave Bruce here when the city was in mayhem yet he understood his reasons. He was also well aware of his injuries and knew he couldn’t help Bruce in his condition.  
-‘Fine but you keep me updated. And give me a call when she wakes up.’  
He handed him the bag and turned around, leaving Bruce in front of the glass, staring at Selina.

 

* * *

 

Five hours later, during the night, Bruce was still at the hospital. He had locked himself in the staff room when security checked the corridors and came back when their shift was done. It was two in the morning, maybe three, he should have been gone a long time ago but he couldn’t. He kept watching Selina through the glass, waiting for her to wake up and end his suffering.  
-‘Sir, can I help you?’  
A nurse just spotted him in the corridor but Bruce wasn’t alarmed by it. He didn’t move an inch and remained exactly where he was. The only thing he cared about was Selina, and if that nurse believed she could get him to leave, she was wrong. The nurse walked until she was just in front of him.  
-‘Visiting hours are over. And in her case, it’s family-‘  
-‘Family members only, yeah I know about that, the doctor told me. And I’m not visiting I’m just… staring.’  
-‘Still, you shouldn’t be here this late.’ Her voice sounded like she was scared, which made Bruce turn around to observe her. It was the nurse that prevented him to go to the surgery room, the one he almost passed his nerves on. Even with the lights off, he could see she was feeling uneasy in his presence. He read her name on the badge she was wearing: Lauren. She seemed like a nice person, put through a lot of pressure but who isn’t nowadays. Her job wasn’t the easiest one in an earthquake situation. He decided to play it politely:  
-‘Sorry, where are my manners? I didn’t introduce myself, I am-‘  
-‘Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy. Everyone knows you. You’re part of the elite. You’re respected for having done strictly nothing for this city.’  
-‘Okay, wasn’t expecting that… You do know I raise money for charity works and I financially back up public investments for the city, right?’  
-‘And does it make you feel better about yourself? Cause life must be so hard with all your money…’  
This last comment wiped Bruce’s smile away from his face. He immediately dropped the attitude and looked at her. His eyes were filled with pain, anger and regret:  
-‘My parents were murdered in front of me when I was twelve. For no reason. My classmates treated me like a freak for that. I had no friends. The only people who care about me are my butler, a cop and this girl over here. Tell me how you think money can fix that.’  
-‘I’m sorry, I didn’t-‘  
-‘Don’t, please. Everyone says “sorry” to me but no one really means it.’ Bruce sighed, he was tired of being seen as just the lucky rich boy whose parents got killed. ‘As a matter of fact, I should be apologizing. The way I treated you last night was out of line. You were just doing your job.’  
-‘Maybe but you were in shock’ she stammered. His attempt to apologize caught her off guard.  
-‘Nonetheless it doesn’t excuse my behavior. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sincerely sorry, Lauren. I hope you don’t hold any grudge against me.’  
Lauren hesitated. This young man turned out to be much more complex than expected:  
-‘Apologies accepted.’ Reassured, Bruce put his forehead back against the glass, and lost himself to the contemplation of Selina. It was obvious to Lauren that he loved her and was truly worried. ‘You really care about her, huh?’. Bruce nodded, his attention still focused on Selina. ‘Is she your girlfriend?’. He nodded again. ‘You know, I’m doing nightshifts the whole week. I could … forget to check this floor for a couple days.’ He turned his head and at that moment he was smiling. He looked happy. ‘Security doesn’t come back until eight and as long as you don’t touch her sensors and her perf, no one would know you were there.’  
-‘I... I don’t know what to say…’ He was genuinely touched by the gift she was granting him. ‘Thanks. A lot.’  
-‘You don’t need to thank me. I misjudged you Bruce, and I’m glad you proved me wrong. Plus, our boss is an ass.’ Lauren gently tapped his shoulder and walked to the other side of the corridor. ‘And FYI: that family member restriction only applies to unconscious patients. The second she wakes up, you have the right to visit her.’  
Lauren disappeared at the end of the corridor. Bruce swiftly entered Selina’s room and closed the door. No matter how many hours he had spent looking at her through the glass, it wasn’t the same as seeing her now, being in the same room with her, feeling her presence. He got closer to her bed and just stood next to her, looking at her eyes, her hair, her mouth. He payed attention to every detail, as if he was discovering them for the first time. She was exactly the same as in his memories. He remembered the first time they met years ago at Wayne Manor. A part of him wished they could go back to that time. Things were simpler, they were just kids having fun together. Now everything was out of control and he was left alone, broken. He had never felt so lonely in his life. He wanted to say something but he didn’t know what to start with or whether she could hear him. In the end, he managed to express his feelings:  
-‘I’m sorry… I love you… and I miss you. Please come back’ he whispered as he pressed his lips on her forehead.

 

_ **Part 5: Rift** _

 

Bruce spent the next two days at the hospital, standing in the corridor during the day, sitting next to Selina’s bed during the night. He mostly went down memory lane, watched the news and called Gordon to get updates on Ra’s and Jeremiah. The most difficult thing for him was to not fall asleep during the night so he managed to take some naps during the day. He barely ate and drank a lot of coffee. He knew his body would not hold on much longer like this but he had faith Selina would soon wake up.  
The third night however, he was feeling extremely sleepy. His eyes kept closing themselves and he couldn’t stop yawning. He turned the television on, hoping it would help him stay awake. It didn’t really changed a thing. He was about to fall asleep when he heard:  
-‘Can you turn it off? My head hurts.’  
Bruce opened his eyes. Selina was awake and looking at him. She looked exhausted but happy to see him and so was Bruce. The boy had trouble accepting it was real.  
-‘Am I dreaming? Is this real?’  
-‘Pretty sure you can’t have migraines when you’re dreaming so yeah, it’s rea- Ouch!’  
Bruce had jumped off his seat to hug her, not realizing it was a bit too brutal for her in her current condition. Every inch of her breast seemed to hurt. As soon as he noticed it though, his moves got slower, softer, more cautious. Selina was grateful for that and this embrace warmed up her whole body. She wasn’t aware she was feeling this cold until she could feel Bruce’s warmth and his breath on her neck.  
-‘I was so afraid you’d never wake up. The doctor said you would, but it was getting long.’  
-‘I wasn’t gone for that long, was I? ‘Selina chuckled.  
-‘You were out for three days.’  
-‘Three days?! No wonder I’m starving… You don’t happen to have any food on you?’  
-‘Sorry.’ Bruce smiled. It was classic Selina to think with her stomach. ‘To be honest, I wouldn’t recommend you eating here. They have a vending machine downstairs but it doesn’t taste good.’  
-‘I will take my chances.’ Selina tried to get out of the bed but her injuries forced her back into it. ‘Crap… could you get me some?’  
-‘I don’t think it’s a good idea. You should wait for what the doctor says before eating food again.’  
-‘You don’t have to worry so much, Bruce, I’m fine.’  
-‘No you’re not! I mean look at yourself, you can’t stand up.’  
-‘Yeah, well give me some time cause you know, I was shot!’ Selina regretted almost immediately her words as Bruce’s face turned dark. He looked genuinely concerned and at the verge of exhaustion.  
-‘Selina, we have to talk about what happened.’  
-‘I know what you’re gonna say. It’s not your fault. I decided to be a part of this, no one except me is to blame for my own choices.’  
-‘But I put you into this in the first place. I dragged you there for my own comfort without thinking you could suffer the consequences. I was selfish and arrogant… and I almost lost you for that. I feel like I failed everyone recently. I couldn’t stop Ra’s from coming back, I couldn’t save Jeremiah, I wasn’t there when Alfred needed me and you almost died because of me.’  
-‘You can’t take responsibility for every bad thing that happens in this town. No one can, it’s too much to take for a single person. You’re only gonna end up destroying yourself.’  
-‘If I don’t do it, no one else will. Everyone has been dealing with their problems only for decades and now the city is burning to hell. It needs change or it’s only going to get worse.’  
Selina was about to reply but she stopped, her mouth open, her eyes fixed on something behind him. He followed her gaze to the television post. It was Jeremiah. The psychopathic killer was back and live on TV in an old building that appeared to be Gotham’s downtown train station. He had many hostages and heavily armed goons working for him. His maniacal laugh resonated through the speaker.  
-‘He is gonna kill again…’ The young man’s voice broke. The news had shaken him and had woken up his rage. His pugnacity and his determination resurfaced. He was tired of the terror Jeremiah was imposing on the city. Tired of seeing his loved ones being hurt. Tired of being powerless. ‘I have to stop him. For good.’ He turned around to face Selina. He didn’t want to leave her so soon. He was torn between two halves of his soul but he knew he had to put an end to Jeremiah’s actions. That was the only way he could forgive himself. He needed to do it. But he didn’t know how to tell her.  
-‘Just go.’ Selina sighed. She knew there was nothing she could say that would change his mind. There will always be this rift between the two of them. At first she thought she could change it, just like he thought he could change her. But this was who they were deep inside. A selfless billionaire and a self-aware street thief. This conclusion saddened her. She looked away and watched the city from the window as the sun was rising. ‘Don’t get killed.’  
Bruce could see she was holding back tears and felt truly sorry for her. He was letting her down again when he should have been supportive. Yet, his decision was sealed and he knew that even if it was heart-breaking, it was the right one. With regret, he walked out of the room and closed the door between them.

 

* * *

 

After a week in the hospital, Selina’s moral seriously degraded. No one had visited her since Bruce’s departure and she hadn’t heard of him since. She couldn’t walk long without assistance, so she was forced to spend most of her time lying down in her bed, she was utterly bored, and she was suffering from recurrent migraines the doctor qualified as “normal” but was unable to tell her exactly when they would go away. On top of that, the hospital food they began to feed her with two days ago tasted like crap. Yet the doctor complimented her on her recovery and was optimistic about her leaving the hospital soon. He didn’t mention where to but Selina figured anywhere would be better than where she was now.  
The door suddenly opened and Bruce entered the room. He looked totally beat, like he was about to collapse. His face was bruised and his leg had a slight limp but despite his poor physical shape, he seemed okay. Relieved even… Selina sat straight on her bed when she recognized him. She noticed his injuries and while she seemed genuinely worried, she waited for him to speak first:  
-‘Hey.’ He remained at a distance from the bed, unsure if she was still mad at him. ‘How are you doing?’  
-‘Much better than you do from what I see.’ She was still a little mad at him but she was so glad he was alive. Plus she had been alone for a week doing nothing and needed to talk to someone. ‘You know if you wanna spend a couple days here to get all stitched up, I am willing to share my room.’  
The joke gave Bruce a smile and enough confidence to seat on the side of the bed next to her.  
-‘I hope you understand, I had to go.’  
-‘Oh I don’t understand but I’m in a good mood right now so I’m just accepting it as it is. Anyway, water under the bridge now.’ Bruce perfectly knew she understood but thought it was stupid. He didn’t argue for once because he didn’t want to ruin their chat. He was glad to see her as well. ‘So, you got Jeremiah?’  
-‘Detective Gordon captured him last night after he fell into my trap. There will be a trial in a few weeks to decide if they send him to Arkham or Blackgate.’  
-‘And Ra’s Al Ghul?’  
-‘He disappeared after the last bombs blew off. All League of Shadows assassins seemed to have vanished as well. I think they’re taking a break before planning another cataclysm.’  
-‘Does this mean you’re done?’  
-‘Yeah… I’m done for now.’ He held her hand in his, and they looked at each other passionately for what seemed like an eternity. They had been going through a lot recently and just being able to stare at each other was relaxing for the both of them. Bruce looked at her chiseled chin, hrt nose, her mouth. He would’ve abandoned himself much longer to the contemplation of her face but he also wanted to know how she was. ‘Enough about me, tell me about you.’  
-‘Well, I’ve counted five holes in the ceiling above us, the nurses here make so much noise it’s impossible to sleep and it smells bleach everywhere! And you were right, the food is horrible… I just can’t wait to leave this place!’  
-‘About that, I talked to your doctor before coming here and he agreed to let you leave the hospital. However, he insisted that you should have medical attention for another week at least, and suggested some place upstate for patients in recovery that-‘  
-‘I am NOT trading this infernal house for another one!’ She felt like an animal trapped in a shiny box here.  
-‘… which is why we came to another arrangement. You can stay in Wayne Manor for all the time you need. There will be a personal nurse, reeducation sessions, medical equipment… The doctor told me you could leave by tomorrow. That is of course if you want to.’  
-‘Wait, you did what?’ Selina couldn’t believe it. He knew her so well he had anticipated how she would feel, stuck in her room for hours, and he had managed to offer her some more comfort and freedom through her recovery. Sure it wasn’t as good as roaming the city’s rooftops on her own by night, which was what gave her the thrilling sense of liberty she desperately needed, but it was much better than a prison with doctors for jailers. A pure smile lit her face and he smiled back to her. It was more than enough for Bruce because he had decoded it was her way of saying “Thank you”.

* * *

 

The next evening, Bruce and Selina had just arrived at Wayne Manor. They entered the living room and the warmth atmosphere reinvigorated Selina. It was one of the rare locations in Gotham where she could put her walls downs to just be herself. She realized she had missed this place a lot. Alfred followed them in front of the fire with his usual classy British way:  
-‘It is past tea time, Master Bruce but I can both whip you up a sandwich if you like.’  
-‘It’s okay Alfred, you’ve done more than enough.’  
-‘Right, I will leave you to it then. Dinner will be served at seven. I’ll be right upstairs if you need anything. Sir, miss.’ He left them alone, certainly to take a deserved nap. His wounds were taking a long time to heal and the recent events didn’t grant him the calm environment he needed to rest. He also had the household to himself while they were away and worked with Lucius Fox on some private Wayne Enterprises projects, or so said Bruce. To her own surprise, Selina felt slightly concerned about the butler.  
-‘He looks extremely tired… We should do a competition with the three of us, you know, see who has the worst injuries… that’d be cool.’  
-‘I don’t know, you tell me.’ Bruce was amused by her idea and touched she was worried about Alfred. ‘You’re the one in recovery. And I’m okay with that. Watching you and Alfred get into a cockfight is popcorn worthy.’  
-‘Umm, not so fast! Just because you weren’t shot, then stitched up and stuck in a bed for a week doesn’t mean you’re in perfect shape’ she replied, as she caught him off guard and pushed him softly on the couch where he landed. ‘See, that’s what I thought.’ She sat next to him and laid down her legs on his nap. ‘So tell me, what other activities do you have planned?’  
-‘Honestly, I didn’t plan anything. I’m merely … improvising for once.’  
-‘Woooww Bruce Wayne, for a billionaire you do know how to entertain a girl! Didn’t you have some practice when you were bratting in the clubs?’ Selina obviously had such a blast making fun of him.  
-‘Oh believe me I had a lot of practice! But hook ups and fanboys don’t mean anything.’ He paused a moment, looking for the right way to express his feelings. ‘I truly care about you Selina and I have no idea what I would do without you. You’ve been there for me so many times, even when I didn’t want you to, and you’ve helped me through a lot. You saved me. And for that I’m very grateful.’  
He stopped there and noticed he just achieved a miracle: he had left Selina speechless. She was blushing even, processing his confession until she absorbed every part of it. It wasn’t easy for him to confide in anyone and the fact he just did with her was a sign of deep trust. She acknowledged it but couldn’t find anything to say that would match his words. She just knew she was deeply in love.  
-‘Oh my God, I can’t believe I just wowed you!’ Bruce was laughing for the first time in a long time.  
-‘You didn’t wowed me’ she replied, triggered. She still needed to have the last word and began to improvise. ‘I was actually wondering if you were gonna pay your gratitude with jewelry or a car or cookies-‘  
Bruce had just pressed his lips onto hers. Surprised at first, she then kissed him back and they took great pleasure in finding each other and rediscovering each other in a new way. A different kind of attraction was burning in the two of them. They were awake their souls were missing each other but now it appeared their bodies were drawn to each other as well. Bruce’s hand started slowly sliding on her thighs.  
-‘Wait.’ Selina was catching her breathe as Bruce was wondering whether he went too fast. ‘Something is wrong. Usually, this is when Alfred or Ra’s Al Ghul or whatever comes in and interrupt us.’  
-‘Well, let’s not give them time’ Bruce whispered. Their lips collided again, for good this time. Selina let her hands run wild through his hair and on his neck while Bruce got on top of her, being careful not to weight too much on her wound. They could finally unleash their passion. However they both came to a silent agreement to take it slow. Selina was still hurt and they had just came back to each other. They still had time. For the first time in a long time, Bruce and Selina were happy, peaceful. Having waited this long to be reunited again and not rushing it out made it one of their most powerful moment.


End file.
